johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arioka Daiki
) |Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 3 title = Genres |Row 3 info = Japanese Pop |Row 4 title = Occupations |Row 4 info = Singer, Actor, Talent, Pop Idol |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = June 7, 2003-present |Row 6 title = Labels |Row 6 info = Johnny & Associates |Row 7 title = Associated acts |Row 7 info = Hey! Say! JUMP, Hey! Say! Best, JJ Express }} Arioka Daiki (有岡 大貴) is a Japanese actor, talent and singer as well as member of Hey! Say! JUMP. He is under the management of Johnny & Associates. He was born in Chiba City, Chiba Prefecture and lives in the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. Profile *'Name:' Arioka Daiki (有岡 大貴) *'Profession:' Singer, actor *'Birthdate:' April 15, 1991 ( ) *'Birthplace:' Chiba Prefecture *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 166 cm (5'5.5 ft) *'Weight:' 50 kg *'Johnny's Status:' **2003-06-02: Trainee **2007-09-21: Member *'Agency:' Johnny's Jimusho *'Admired senpai:' Katori Shingo *'Former groups:' J.J. Express, Hey! Say! 7 *'Talent:' Football *'Fav. Food:' Omelette *'Disliked Food:' Tomato, Mayonnaise *'Fav. Sport:' Soccer *'Fav. Subject:' English *'Disliked Subject:' Mathematics *'First Love:' Primary School Year 1 *'Johnny & Associates Group's:' **Hey! Say! JUMP (2007-Present) **Hey! Say! 7 (2007) **J.J. Express Career On June 2, 2003, he joined Johnny & Associates as a trainee. As a Junior he was a member of J.J.Express. On April 3, 2007, he joined Hey! Say! 7 starting with a public performance at a KAT-TUN concert. On September 21, 2007, he began performing as a member of Hey! Say! JUMP. In October 2008, he acted in the drama Sensei wa Erai! as Takekura Rin, along with other Hey! Say! JUMP members; Yuto Nakajima, Ryosuke Yamada and Yuri Chinen. Within the same year, he was in the drama called Scrap Teacher: Kyoushi Saisei, as Irie Sugizou. With the Hey! Say! JUMP members that played alongside him in Sensei wa Erai!. Discography Solo songs *Kimi to Boku no Future Singles *Time (Arrenged) Works Drama *Gao Ranger (TV Asahi, 2001) *Saigo no Bengonin (NTV, 2003, ep2) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) as Sonobe Toru *Scrap Teacher (NTV, 2008) as Irie Sugizou *Sensei wa Erai! (NTV, 2008) as Takekura Rin *Chushingura~Sono Gi Sono Ai~ (2012) as Oishi Chikara Movies *Jam Films 2: Fastener (2004) Awards 2010 *Won the "Best Couple Award 2010" in Myojo (with Yamada Ryosuke) 2011 *Won the "Best Couple Award 2011" in Myojo (with Yamada Ryosuke) - Two years in a row! 2012 *Won the "Best Couple Award 2012" in Myojo (with Yamada Ryosuke) - Three years in a row! 2013 *Won the "Best Couple Award 2013" in Myojo (with Yamada Ryosuke) - Four years in a row! Trivia *He studied in Horikoshi High School. He graduated from Horikoshi on March 10, 2010. When he was in high school, he would always be with Chinen Yuuri, Yamada Ryosuke, and Nakajima Yuto. *Belonged to JUNES Project before he entered Johnny's Entertainment. *He is the second Hey! Say! JUMP member that has his ear pierced. The first being Takaki Yuya Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Members Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Category:Actors Category:April Births Category:1991 Births Category:Members from Chiba Category:Blood Type A Category:Members born in Heisei Period